


9 11

by Payton_Elizabeth1



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2001, September 11 Attacks, Terrorists, prepare for sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Payton_Elizabeth1/pseuds/Payton_Elizabeth1
Summary: America was at a world meeting when it happened. None of the other countries, except one, expected the land of the free, home of the brave, to be victim of the deadliest terrorist attack in world history. But alas, nobody could stay away from America for long. Even the worst of people manifested their way onto his land and life.This is a tribute to the 9/11 terrorist attacks on American soil in 2001. It remains the deadliest terrorist attack even in 2019. Today commemorates the 18th anniversary of the attack.NOW ON WATTPAD.





	1. Introduction

America was at a world meeting when it happened. None of the other countries, except one, expected the land of the free, home of the brave, to be victim to the deadliest terrorist attack in world history. But alas, nobody could stay away from America for long. Even the worst of people manifested their way onto his land and life.

This is a tribute to the 9/11 terrorist attack on American soil in 2001. It remains deadliest terrorist attack even in 2019. Today commemorates the 18th anniversary of the attack.

**TRIGGER WARNINGS: **Terrorist attack (what did you expect-)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters (belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya). The 9/11 attacks are real. I do own this story.

**UPDATE SCHEDULE:** Completed!

Stay safe and don't die.

-Payton


	2. 9

**It was 9 days before September 11 that America started feeling odd. ** It wasn't a sickness type odd, more like a 'something is going terribly wrong' odd. He simply did not understand. His country was booming positively. So many people were getting opportunities and freedom that they didn't have before, and they were happy! That made America smile more often, because he was a reflection of his people and land. When the people were happy, he was. When the people were sad, he was. When the land is in turmoil, he was bloodied and bruised and could hear the screams of the innocent.

But the feeling hadn't gone away after he took a midday nap. He had heard other countries talking about this thing he was experiencing. An indescribable feeling had struck them a few days before something terrible happened. One of England's experiences was when America declared war on him, something he  _ still _ hasn't gotten over. Prussia had one of his before he was denounced as a country, which he also has not forgotten.

An utterly terrifying suspicion washed over him. Yet he didn't want to believe it. Maybe it was just a fluke, but then he remembered a smaller version of this happening with Pearl Harbor. So maybe it wasn't a fluke.

The thought only scared him worse. So, he decided to be ignorant. Let it fly over his head. He didn't want to pay attention to it, so he didn't have to, right? Wrong. It was a persistent little butthole and wouldn't go away. He took a stomach ache pill, but no, the churning was still there and still bugging him.

This left America only one choice. Like any other sane person, he decided to go to each and every state to pay a visit, tell them how much he loved them and appreciated them. It was almost like a suicide goodbye, though he was pretty sure he wasn't going to kill himself. It just seemed to be the most logical thing to do, and his stomach was pulling him that way. He learned long ago to follow his gut feelings, as when he didn't, terrible things happened.

Since America is a country and all, he was able to fly his own plane, despite the fact that he wore glasses. You're supposed to have 20/20 vision to be a pilot, but he exempted that rule since he couldn't really die. Besides, he was flying by himself. It would've been a completely different story if he had people aboard.

This trip wouldn't be a one-day thing. It wasn't like he could break the laws of physics. Over a few days, he would visit everyone. Most of the states were suspicious of him, and they had a right to be so. He, too, would be worried if England were to suddenly show up at his house and tell him how much he loved him and thought he turned out to be a great man. He would be  _ very _ concerned. But, they accepted America's answer of "My gut told me I had to do this." They all had also learned to trust their gut instincts as well.

The hardest to find was New York. Turns out, the state had been visiting everyone too. They hadn't been able to sleep at all from the nauseating feeling they had. The way they described it made America feel not so bad, but also 2x as bad at the same time. If his state was sensing what he was sensing too, something was definitely up.

Virginia was bed-ridden. They hadn't left bed due to the same exact reason as the country and previous state. While they also wanted to visit everyone, they decided against it since they didn't want to worry anybody. Selfless as always, Virginia was.

At the end of his trip, Alaska, Hawaii, Arizona, and New Mexico were the most worried. Being the 4 youngest states, they had a reason to be. Out of the 4, Hawaii was most hysterical, remembering Pearl Harbor. Arizona was the least concerned, as they were very easy-going and hated to think negative. America wished he had their optimism.

His last stop wouldn't be a U.S. state or territory. He was going to visit his brother, Canada. In the midst of his panic, he recognized that his brother best know about this as well. He has experienced this odd feeling too, when America attacked him in the war of 1812. Not his prime time, USA would admit. Canada didn't talk to him for the entirety of July 12, 2012. He was very passive-aggressive.

The conversation between the two countries was very short-lived. There wasn't much to talk about, as a world meeting was coming up very soon, and America was on a tight schedule. But, in the short time, he explained what was happening. In response, Canada told him to "hang in tight" and sent him away with 3 pounds of pancakes, and the 4 more pounds of maple syrup.

At the end of his traveling, there was less than 24 hours before the world meeting held in Washington, District of Columbia. He could only hope that by then, his feelings would go away and he would be able to continue on normally. So far, the opposite was happening. He was shaking now, and rapidly losing energy and appetite. If this continues, he would  _ not _ be presenting first, that's for sure.


	3. 1

**It was 1 minute before the clock struck 8:46.** America hated this. He hated how his hands wouldn't stop shaking and his head was pounding like crazy, no matter how many Advil pills he had taken.

He had gotten many weird looks from the other countries, though Russia seemed to be getting a kick out of his torture. He wondered why... note the sarcasm. Russia hated him and the feeling was mutual back. Though, he was sure the bigger nation had felt this stupid thing many times before. Like when America beat him to the moon.

"America, you're up." Germany said to him after there was no movement from the American's part, even though he knew beforehand when he was supposed to present. However, America was afraid to stand, since he might just collapse right then and there from how his legs were feeling.

The topic was immigrant regulation. America had prepared a full-blown speech about how he thought that welcoming everyone to his country was the most important thing he could do and that everyone should follow in his footsteps. It was honestly a great speech in his opinion, but he was already getting looks of disappointment that he usually received_ after_ he presented.

When he got to podium, he felt something catch in his throat. 8:46, the clock read. He had to cough up whatever was hanging around in there, so he did. And out came the thing he least expected. Red blood splattered the wooden podium over and over again. His legs gave out under him and he hit his head on the stand. He lifted a limp hand and placed it on his left shoulder. He could feel the blood leak through his uniform and soak his hand. Out of everything, that hurt the worst, like something had crashed straight into it and made it explode.

Though mostly no one saw it, Canada had leapt out of his seat the instant America fell down to help him. Now, he was putting a cloth over his brother's bleeding shoulder.

Other countries sat there, confused as all hell, but a few actually did something. France and England had both ordered water to be brought back to them as soon as possible. Germany had begun to prop America up against the wall to at least get him sitting. Both South Korea and Italy were cheering on the nation previously mentioned.

Some countries wanted to help, but couldn't really do much. For example, Ukraine wanted desperately to at least comfort America, but she didn't want to upset Russia, who was smiling in his seat. Many others figured that there wasn't anything they could bring to the table.

America, on the other hand, was lost. He was no longer at the meeting anymore, but somewhere in space and time that he did not recognize. Screams and cries pushed its way through his head and into the core, making the only thing he could think of. He vaguely felt something hitting him, but it was being forgotten as quick as each slap came.

One voice came to him. This happened sometimes. He'll hear a voice of someone within a tragedy of a sort over all the others. He didn't know why it happened, but it did. This one hurt his head worse than it already did.

"Kid, you have to jump." A high-pitched scream came from somewhere else as something glass shattered.

Another voice responded. "I don't want to go! Please!" A boy, 16 maybe, responded. America was utterly confused. He didn't recognize the voices, and he didn't know why he was having to jump. What was he jumping off of?

"You're not getting out of here alive anyway. I don't want you to suffer." The man's attempt at lowering his voice failed since you couldn't hear anything above a shout.

"I'm not a coward!" A pause. "I will make it out alive!" Uncertainty clouded his words, and his sobs were deepened.

"Don't make me do it."

"No!"

"I'll miss you."

America came to with a jolt. It wasn't just his vision that awoke him, it was something cold against his cheek. And then it hit him. Literally. But it was a soft hit, luckily.

Russia stood over America, keeping his pipe right on his fight. "I told you it would work." He shrugged. "You should listen to me more often." A British scoff ensued.

_England and Russia, what a weird pair they would make,_ America thought as he gazed between the two. Already, he was feeling a bit better, though his cheek stung with the cold. He wondered what in the world Russia laced that pipe with to make it so evil and frigid.

Chaos erupted around him. Canada stayed calm though. Canada was nice. Canada had a soft voice. Canada talked to him. Canada made him stay awake no matter how much he tried to drift away. Canada was his anchor point. But even anchor points wear down, and this one was already loose to begin with. Realizing this, the Canadian put all of his remaining energy into alerting Russia, of all people, to talk to America.

While it was a smart move, America didn't appreciate it very much. The one thing he hates more than vegetables was Russia. Yet, Russia would be the only one able to keep America's attention for the longest because of that hate. Did Russia want to do this? No. Did Russia understand why he needed to do this? Yes.

Russia sat down beside the American. He talked about nothing and everything. That was interrupted, though, when another round of coughs came through. And then he saw the blood pooling at his right shoulder. That was definitely not good.

Russia was losing America. He didn't want to keep him awake, let him suffer, but he was being watched. If this was what Russia expected it was, he couldn't afford to play mean. The blame would turn on him instantly. He mentally debated whether hitting him with his pipe would do any good or not, and decided that it wouldn't. So, he settled for a slap to the face and tug of Nantucket.

America heard the screams. They were getting louder and louder, more desperate and hopeless, more terrifying and miserable. No conversations were coming to him now. It was like two things were blending in to one mess of sounds.

Explosions. Fire. Smoke. People. Death. Suicide. Genocide._ Planes... planes what?_ America was hearing something. _Trade..._ The person that was speaking was gone. He didn't hear anything for one whole moment.

America felt like he was opening his eyes for the first time. Then he realized that Russia had poured vodka into his left eye. He couldn't pay attention to that though, as a greater thing bothered him. "What- was th-at?" He choked out through the fits of coughing blood onto the Ruski.

"Two planes have hit the World Trade Center Twin Towers in New York. Flight 11 to the North Tower, Flight 175 to the South Tower." Russia recited, only slightly unnerved about the blood. He was about to speak again when America beat him to it.

"People are jumping off the buildings." He stared his long-time rival in the eyes, finally understanding what he heard. "They don't want to die suffering."

Russia nodded in agreement. "That's something humans would do." He wanted to stop talking, but he wasn't allowed to. Now that he was sure it was a terrorist attack, he knew he couldn't stop now. He also had to make sure America didn't see what was on the T.V. that was wheeled in for the countries to see. The Russian proceeded to gently use his hand to cover America's eyes, which only made his job harder. America didn't fight back, but now he didn't have a way to tell if America was with them or not.

America, on the other hand, enjoyed the darkness Russia's hand provided. That's when he knew it was bad. He usually hated the dark.

He had this happen to him a total of 4 more times. At 9:37, America's complete bottom torso had been striped with a long cut ringing around his back and stomach due to the Pentagon being hit by Flight 77.

At 9:59, the South Tower collapsed, leaving America with his complete right arm covered in blood.

At 10:03, a short series of spasms spread throughout his body. The other countries had no idea what was happening to him, as this didn't seem to be related to anything on screen. However, it was caused by Flight 93 crashing into a field due to fighting in the cockpit. The target is assumed to be the White House in Washington DC, which would have definitely caused Russia to lose America to the dark.

At 10:28, the North Tower collapsed, now drenching both of America's arms in blood. The countries skilled in medicare, such as Norway and Canada, were doing there best to clean up the mess.

The personification of the United States of America was not okay.


	4. 1

**It was exactly 1 year after the first plane hit the North Tower of the World Trade Center, and America hadn't forgotten.** Truthfully, he couldn't forget, since now he was in a bloody battle with Kazakhstan in a desperate search for Osama bin Laden. His people hadn't forgotten either, and that had only worsened when the one year anniversary came upon them.

America had shut everyone out. He couldn't bear to go outside and know that his fellow countries were standing right there, waiting for him. They all saw him. They saw how weak, how frail, and how useless he was. What would they say to him now?

_8:46._ His digital clock might as well have been screaming the numbers at him. A crash alerted him, though, cutting off the silent scream.

Russia stood up, brushing off the glass pieces that stuck to him. He glanced around the room, looking this way and that, before finally setting eyes on the room he was looking for.

Not bothering with knocking, he kicked down the locked door with no effort at all. There, he saw America sitting on his bed in a cat onsie, staring at the intruder. Russia smiled, holding out his hand-picked flowers. "For you, America." Russia thought that he should be getting a thank you from America or _something_ other than the silence. But to no avail, the American didn't move a muscle. He just sat there, staring at him. He was not off in space. No, he was fully aware of what was happening around him. He remembered what Russia did for him.

America did understand.


	5. Conclusion

I hope you enjoyed my story as well as learning a few things about 9/11 that you may have not known before. The saying is completely true. We will_ never _forget.

Stay safe and don't die

-Payton


End file.
